


Peach Lip Gloss

by santabibi



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: But also not, F/M, Julian is an asshole, Out of Character, Penis In Vagina Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, emma attemps seduction, it works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santabibi/pseuds/santabibi
Summary: Our favorite parabatai duo goes to a club to uncover a faerie conspiracy and they get too caught up in it. Emma is desperately in love and extremely horny. Julian has had his feelings blocked and is an asshole. Smut ensues.
Relationships: Julian Blackthorn/Emma Carstairs
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Peach Lip Gloss

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like this smut  
> please leave a comment or kudos, i would like to talk to you guys:]

Emma was very delighted to learn that her and Julian were assigned to a case in a club. It was a rather popular club that Emma had been to before, and there were reports of faeries selling particular fairy drinks and food to mortals under the disguise of party drugs.

They didn’t have to interfere, they would only confirm the theory and qualified shadowhunters would be doing the dealing with the faeries part.

Right now, she was in her room with Cristina and she was helping her curl her hair. Their plan was to disguise themselves as party going mortals looking for some fun and they were expecting to be approached by one of the mortal footmen that actually did the distributing.

“So, Emma, what are you going to wear?” asked Cristina. Her best fiend was aware that she and Julian had mutual crushes they didn’t dare act on, and though she didn’t approve, she was still happy to give her friend advice. 

“You know that one dress I got when we went shopping like a month ago?” said Emmai smirking and looking at Cristina in the mirror.  
Cristina raised her eyebrows.

“Poor Julian.” she giggled.

Emma did her makeup after the hair and put on the dress. She was way more dolled up than usual, but this was actually how she went to a bunch of clubs before. She had sharp eyeliner on, as well as a bunch of highlighter and lip gloss on. 

“Emma, I’m ready!” shouted a voice from downstairs.

“Call the Uber, I will be right down!” she yelled right back. 

She gave Cristina a kiss on the cheek, slipped on a pair of high heels and grabbed the small bottle of vodka before rushing out the door.  
She rushed all the way to the stairs but had to slow down as not to trip over her own feet while descending down the stairs.  
…

“Call the Uber, I will be right down!” yelled Emma and I did. The car would arrive in 4 minutes. A moment later I heard the clacking of heels and looked up. Emma was coming down the stairs. Holy shit. She had on the tiniest, tightest dress he had ever seen her in. She usually wore mini dresses, yes, but this was the sort of dress that would flash everyone if it rode up an inch. The neckline was also very low, the satiny looking fabric being held up by tiny spaghetti straps.  
She was also wearing heels that made her legs look miles long. Julian placed the jacket he was holding over his arm strategically in front of his crotch. Emma was very attractive, even if his love was hidden away by Magnus’s magic.

“Let’s go.” 

They got in the ride and Emma twisted open the cap of a vodka bottle. 

“What are you doing?” asked Julian.

“We are going to a club where the drinks are possibly laced. I am bringing my own booze.” She took a big gulp from the bottle and made a face. 

“You shouldn’t be sober in a club if you want to get drugs offered.” she added.

“We could just pretend to be drunk.” said Julian and took the bottle anyways. He knew that wasn’t a move he would do normally, but he really needed something to take the edge of off everything. He had only ever drank beer or wine, so he was thrown off by the cleaning supply-like taste of the drink. When he pulled the bottle away from his lips, he realised that some of Emma’s peachy lip gloss had stained the glass rim.

They were sitting side by side and the sides of their legs were touching: Emma’s completely bare leg. 

Julian couldn’t keep his eyes off his parabatai who was staring out the window. He passed the bottle of alcohol back and she took a sip, and then him again.  
He could’ve sworn he was getting drunk off her lip gloss instead of the vodka.  
…

They arrived at the club and got in line. They had scratched convincing runes on the fake ID’s to be able to get into the club.  
As they were waiting, Emma explained her plan to Jules.

“Just go in, have fun, look like you are having fun and come dance with me if you need to talk to me. If you get approached, say you need to grab your friend and that you will buy 2 pills. Give the money beforehand so they don’t leave.”

They were at the front of the line now, and as soon as they pulled their ID’s out, the bouncer moved out of the way to let them in. 

The music was loud and you could feel the beat in your chest. Emma turned around to wave Jules goodbye with her fingertips. She wouldn’t go too far, but they couldn’t really be seen conspiring head to head. She made sure to swing her hips with the music while walking away, fully aware that some of her ass was not covered by her dress. 

Julian seemed to afraid to ever really make a real move, so Emma was planning to make him lose control. When a good looking man came up behind her, she simply started dancing against him. The stranger’s hands were on her hips. She ever so subtly looked over to Jules, who was dancing by himself, and saw that he had definitely seen her. She threw her head back and was dancing again. She drifted away from the stranger when the music ended and walked over to Julian.

Emma went up to him and put her arms around his neck and pressed her body close to his as if they were dancing.

“I saw some movement by the bar.” she half yelled into his ear. No one could hear them anyways. The lights were flashing red and blue and all colors you could think of. 

To her great surprise, Jules held her body close to his. One hand on the small of her back and the other under her ass. She was grateful for the music and dark because her breath caught at Julian’s hand slowly rubbing her thigh and back.  
She turned around and they slowly moved towards the bar. They didn’t leave the dance floor though, not wanting to draw attention to themselves.  
Julian was dancing with her, sure, but he wasn’t close. This wasn’t a highschool dancei right? So Emma leaned her head back, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck this way. Then she pushed her butt into him.  
…

Julian could swear he burst in that moment. He had been keeping a few inches of distance between their bodies and Emma had just pushed himself against him. With their usual height difference almost completely eliminated, his boner that had been stirring ever since he saw her coming down the stairs, was pressed up against her. As if making sure he understood that this wasn’t a mistake, she started grinding against him. 

He knew that she was his parabatai. Of course he knew that, But with the dark, music and desire running in the air around them, it was much too easy to forget for a few minutes.

Besides, wasn’t she the one who had told him to have fun?

So he dipped his head down and started pressing a kiss into the spot where her neck met her shoulder. Even with the music, he heard the whimper she made.  
He was now sucking and licking that one spot. Her hands thrown around the back of his neck gripped a handful of hair and fisted them between her fingers. 

“Julian.” she moaned. Julians erection got harder, if that was even possible. 

“Julian, look.” she said, though it was still half-moaned.  
Julian lifted his head and saw a man pass a twenty dollar bill to another, and then he saw the customer receive something, rendered invisible by the way it was passed from palm to palm.

“You need to approach them.” said Emma. “I will do the talking. Just make sure you have the replacement just in case.”

Then she was walking to the bar, and when she stepped into the slightly more illuminated area, Julian saw that the place he had been kissing was red: it would soon turn into a hickey.  
Good, he thought. Maybe it would keep men away from her. 

Emma was quick. She asked for two pills and gave forty dollars. When she came back, she passed the pills to Julian so he could put them in his pockets. She didn’t really have anywhere to put them.

His parabatai then took the mints that were in his hand in case they would need to take the pills in front of the dealers. She was so close to his body again. 

“You want a mint?” she chuckled.

“Yeah, sure.” Julian replied.

So, Emma fucking Carstairs opened her mouth and put one of the mints on her tongue that was slightly sticking out. Her eyes were gleaming with challenge: come and get it.  
So he did. He grabbed her, pulling her even closer and started kissing her. He kissed her lips and her tongue and slid the tiny mint from her mouth to his. He swallowed but did not stop kissing her. Their job was done. They had confirmed drug activity, had gotten a sample to be tested and they could leave at that moment and go back to the Institute.

The problem, you see, was that neither of them wanted to.

Julian was memorising every inch of her body with his broad hands. His hands then slipped lower, and he dipped his hand under her dress. She shuttered. His fingers were now close enough to feel the heat radiating off of her crotch and he realised something that caused him to grind his hips into her clit.  
Emma Carstairs wasn’t wearing any underwear.  
He dipped the tip of his middle finger into her, only to the first knuckle. Emma moaned right into his mouth. She then bit his lip, pulling it in between her teeth. He groaned.

“Bathroom. Jules, the bathroom.” she was talking into his mouth. He pulled his hand away and they started walking towards the bathrooms.  
....

Jules slammed Emma into the first stall and locked the door behind them. Emma reached for Julian’s trousers and got it undone, and then turned around to bend slightly over and place her hands on the stall door, her ass sticking out. Julian didn’t waste any time. He pulled the skirt of her dress up and pushed into her.

It felt so good. She had barely got a glance when she had unbuttoned his pants and yet she could tell he was huge from the stretch. He was much thicker than anyone she had been with and she loved it. She truly wished she could kiss him right now, but it would be impossible to manage such a position in a club bathroom. The only thing she could do was to brace herself a little tighter against the door as not to fall over. 

When he bottomed out, Emma could swear she was in heaven. Not only was he inside her, but he had also begun to rub her clit with his middle finger.  
He pulled back halfway, and then slammed back into her with a strength that took Emma by surprise. She yelped. She yelped. Julian started sucking and kissing on her neck again. He was thrusting in and out of her, rougher than she expected him to be, but exactly what she had wanted.

Her Jules, her parabatai was losing control. It wasn’t like him to fuck a girl in a club bathroom or to leave his family alone at the Institute longer than necessary.

The pressure to her clit, the fullness of him inside her was becoming too much. She could distantly hear herself moaning and him grunting. She could feel the hands on her hips grabbing her hard enough to bruise. She could feel his hands going to her ass and grabbing the flesh. She could feel his teeth now, nibbling as twin mark to the one he had left before, right above it. She could feel it all, and it was too much.

She broke apart.  
…

Julian was dizzy with pleasure. It was surprising to him how openly Emma had been throwing herself at him tonight. After Magnus had helped him, he had had sex with multiple girls, and none of them had been as obviously desperate as Emma. It was sort of pathetic. He felt slightly bad about ruining their relationship, but he couldn’t bring himself to care about ruining this friendship when this sweet, sweet ass was his reward. 

Julian removed his hands from her hips and instead grabbed her ass fully and he spread her cheeks slightly to take a peek at Emma’s asshole. He went back to rubbing her clit with one hand while keeping her open with the other, and Emma clenched around him. He felt her come around his cock and he soon followed, shooting his seed deep into her pussy.

The ride home included them touching each other’s thighs and stolen kisses that tasted like peaches, though they were careful not to be too annoying. Julian’s Uber score was low enough because of Emma’s shenanigans.  
...

They got back to a quiet night, though Emma knew Cristina was up and waiting at her room. She was also fucking exhausted and her heels were hurting here feet, especially after getting fucked in them.

She still couldn’t believe what had happened.

Her lack of underwear and being filled with Julian’s cum had led to an awkward ride. She had cleaned up the best she could, but the semen had kept running down. She had tried to sit on the nonexistent back of her dress. 

She had the rune, but it was still scary to think how horny she had been to forget about contraception.

She said goodbye to Julian and went to her own room which was in another wing.

When she arrived at her room, Cristina was laying down on her bed.

“So, Emma, what happened?” she asked. Emma just walked into the attached bathroom to wash up and indicated for her to follow. Cristina made a joke about how Emma was walking funny. Emma stripped down and took a shower whilke still gossiping about the events of the night to Emma. When Emma emerged wrapped in her bathrobe from behind the green shower curtain, they sat on her bed and talked some more. Cristina slept on some extra blankets next to Emma’s bed.  
…

In the morning, Julian got up to make pancakes. As always, he saw Emma as she was about to go on her run. The pancakes would be ready when she came back. 

“Hey.” said Emma. Her face was bright with an idiotic smile. “Can we talk about what happened last night? I mean, how it affects us and how we…”

Julian cut her off.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” he said.  
...

His tone was very clear. He knew perfectly well what she was talking about. He was just going to pretend it had never happened. 

Emma felt tears prickling her eyes.

“Fuck you too, Julian.” she said and started running.


End file.
